


Pleasure

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: When they were younger, Dedue might have laid passively, taking what Dimitri had to give, or he might have done only what he suspected Dimitri wanted him to do and nothing more; but he was older now, and his trepidation had faded years ago. “Stop teasing me,” he said to Dimitri, voice husky with both tiredness and arousal. “You’re being unfair.”“Then perhaps you should show me what you want.”





	Pleasure

In the middle of the night, Dedue awoke to the sensation of fingers running through his hair. He lay completely still for a moment, relishing the feeling. The touch was gentle, the rhythm slow. It started at his hairline and made its way back, so light it almost tickled.

He did not need to open his eyes to know who it was. “Dimitri,” he murmured, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Ah - Dedue!” The touch stopped abruptly. “Did I wake you?” 

“No, woke up on my own.” A white lie, but now that he was awake, he didn’t want it to end. 

Dimitri chuckled softly. “I _ did _wake you, didn’t I? I’m sorry…”

“But it feels good.”

“I like you when you’re tired, Dedue,” Dimitri said. “You say things you wouldn’t normally say.” He laughed again. Dedue would never get sick of that sound - Dimitri’s voice was free of irony, open and unselfconscious. “I enjoy seeing every side of you, and I feel I don’t see this one much.”

The hand came back, stroking him more in earnest now. Dedue nuzzled into it, sighing with pleasure at the touch.

“You know,” Dimitri said, after a pause, “I used to have… strange feelings about your hair, back when we were younger.”

“Hmm?” Dedue was still half asleep, but did his best to listen. “Feelings?”

“Your hair back then captivated me,” Dimitri said. “It always looked glossy and soft. When you wore it in a ponytail, I longed to touch it. To run my hands through it.”

“I can grow it out-”

“No,” Dimitri said quickly. “I like it like this too. I’m just glad I can touch it at all - the length doesn’t actually matter. My younger self would be out of his mind with jealousy if he could see me now.”

“You can touch it all you want,” Dedue said. 

“You don’t know happy that makes me.” 

Dedue heard the smile in Dimitri’s voice, and smiled in response. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Dimitri said again, but there was a different tone in his voice now - playfulness, perhaps excitement. Dedue wondered if it actually had been an accident to begin with, or if Dimitri had been hoping to wake him up all along. “I saw you sleeping, and I couldn’t stop looking at you,” Dimitri said. “I couldn’t stop myself from touching you.”

“Touch me anytime,” Dedue said, moving his face to plant a kiss on Dimitri’s palm. “It is worth losing sleep to be touched by you.”

“Then do you mind if I touch the rest of you, and not just your hair?”

“I do not mind at all.”

Dedue could not see in the darkness, but he could feel - could feel Dimitri’s hand leave his hair and travel down his face, caressing his cheek; his thumb touched the corner of Dedue’s mouth, lingering to stroke his bottom lip. Then Dimitri moved his hand further down, down the broad curve of Dedue’s neck, past his cheekbones, across his chest. 

Dedue had loved Dimitri from the start - he had not needed to learn that skill; but he had needed to learn how to _ be _ loved by him. It had taken him a long time to be able to let himself be touched by Dimitri without thinking, in the back of his mind, of how wrong it was, that His Highness should be lavishing this kind of attention on him. And it had taken even longer for him to learn how to ask for what he wanted, to _ take _ what he wanted, to let Dimitri know the things he was craving and longing for. Dedue knew Dimitri would never laugh at him or shun him for the things he desired, but understanding that logically did not mean voicing those things aloud was easy, either.

But they had figured it out together. It had taken years - it was a process they were still in the middle of, really, and would be all their lives. But that was a good thing. Dimitri was the only person Dedue could imagine revealing those parts of himself to; there was no one he’d rather spend his years with, no one he loved more. He had never known a person could be this happy.

And when they were younger, Dedue might have laid passively, taking what Dimitri had to give, or he might have done only what he suspected Dimitri wanted him to do and nothing more; but he was older now, and his trepidation had faded years ago. “Stop teasing me,” he said to Dimitri, voice husky with both tiredness and arousal. “You’re being unfair.” 

“Then perhaps you should show me what you want.”

So Dedue took Dimitri’s hand from his chest and moved it lower, lower, past his belly, to rest on the base of his cock. He was hard, had woken up that way, and he heard Dimitri suck in a breath - in surprise or excitement, he wasn’t sure. “It was cruel of me to tease you,” Dimitri said, and began to move his hand, as unhurried as he’d been as he’d stroked Dedue’s hair just a few minutes earlier. A pause, then: “Is that good?”

“Faster,” Dedue said. He was so sensitive, his body startled into wakefulness by the cool night air and the warm pressure of Dimtri’s hand. He heard his own voice, as if from a distance, his own moans of pleasure sounding almost foreign to his ears. Dimitri was kissing his jaw and neck and cheek, the touch hot on his skin.

Dedue felt pleasure hit him like a wave, heard Dimitri’s voice distantly, saying his name, as if to soothe him. He turned his face towards Dimitri’s and kissed him fiercely, roughly, moaning into his mouth. When he was done he lay back, boneless and exhausted, breathing hard. He felt weak all over, almost dizzy with pleasure.

“Dedue,” Dimitri said again, “Dedue, I love you so much.” 

“Dimitri, I-”

“Stay there,” Dimitri said, and he was gone without another word. He returned a second later holding a damp cloth; he wiped Dedue down with it, cleaning off his belly and pubic hair and now-soft cock with gentle, thorough strokes. 

“Thank you, Dimitri,” Dedue said. 

“You are already falling back asleep.” Dedue could tell from his voice that Dimitri was smiling. “I’m glad. This time I won’t wake you, I promise.”

“Dimitri-”

‘“Shh,” Dimitri said. He kissed Dedue once more, then drew back. “Sleep now, my love.”

Dedue sighed, happy and relaxed beyond words. It was not a hard command to obey; he was asleep within a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2) if you want!


End file.
